1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a treadmill safety cover and, more particularly, to an adjustable safety shield adapted to be mounted to a conventional treadmill.
2. Description of the Related Art
Physical fitness and health concerns are among the areas of highest concern among Americans today. More than ever, people are frequenting health clubs and performing exercise routines at home in order to lose weight, improve muscle tone and maintain a healthy lifestyle. One important exercise machine found at health clubs and at home is the treadmill. With such a machine, a user can ensure an invigorating and consistent walking or running session regardless of the weather in a controlled situation. One common trait to many treadmills, is the exposed rear roller, which allows the user to simply roll off of the back of the treadmill at the conclusion of the exercise session. However, this exposed roller and belt present a safety hazard should clothing, shoelaces or other items become entangled. It presents an extreme safety hazard to young children who may become tempted to insert their fingers and hands into the roller while their unaware parents are using it.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,955 describes a safety strip of a protection board of a treadmill.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,009 describes a vertical fall prevention system for treadmills.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,846 describes a treadmill horizontal and vertical support mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,525 describes a device and method for controlling a treadmill motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,632 describes a curved deck treadmill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,729 describes a treadmill frame and roller bracket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,378 describes a safety harness on/off switch assembly for a motorized treadmill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,021 describes a safety harness on/off switch assembly for a motorized treadmill.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,196 describes a treadmill assembly.
Consequently, there is a need for means by which the safety hazards associated with exposed rear rollers on exercise treadmills can be eliminated.